


taking out a loan

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Foursome, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Fill for: Prompto is complaining to Noct one afternoon about how he'll never get laid and Noct offers for Prompto to use Gladio and Ignis for the night.





	taking out a loan

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11124538#cmt11124538).

“I can lend ‘em to you, if you want,” Noct says casually, and Prompto’s nodding absently along, brain already centring on the next tirade he’s ready to lose himself on about not getting laid as good as Noct is. But then it _clicks_ and Prompto’s focus immediately zeroes in on Noct, who’s smugly smiling as if he’s already guessed what’s running along Prompto’s mind.

“Y-you serious?” Prompto gapes because, _yeah_ , Noct’s a great friend, a great _best friend_ , but he didn’t think that being lent his subs would go so easily. After all, the guy’s a _prince_ and for Noct to have chosen Gladio and Iggy out of everyone else is just—well, if _that_ doesn’t say much to his ultimate preferences, then Prompto doesn’t know what else will. “But—they’re _yours_.”

“Yeah, they’re mine,” Noct says, sounding pleased about that yet somehow looking bashful at the same time. “And they _know_ they’re mine, but how am I s’posed to live knowing my best friend, a fellow dom, is suffering?” Noct coughs, then, and a flush spreads across his cheeks. “But, I mean, if you’re comfortable with it, that is.”

Prompto can’t help but flush as well. Had he been that grievously moaning about his lack of action in the sex department that Noct _had_ to suggest that? “Well, _yeah_. Have you seen your subs? They’re freaking— _hot_.”

“Yeah, I know,” Noct says, and he’s all proud again and smug at the reminder. “But, uh, if you do take ‘em, there is one condition.”

“Anything, dude,” Prompto says immediately, because why the hell _wouldn’t_ he go for it?

Noct leans forward in his seat. “I get to watch some of it.”

\--

Three hours later finds Prompto watching, slacked-jawed, as Iggy and Gladio strip.

“Good boys,” Noct’s saying to them now, watching them both approvingly as they efficiently remove their clothing. He’s circling them, appreciating their physiques himself as if he’s never seen them. He stops in front of Iggy and lets a finger trace around the black, leather collar that marks Iggy as his, before hooking that same finger partially under it and tugs Iggy forward. Iggy dips his head immediately, fixating on his dom within utter reverence and moans quietly into the kiss that Noct initiates. Noct reaches around to squeeze Iggy’s bare ass and Iggy jerks in his grip before eagerly pressing closer.

Noct doesn’t let it last long, though. He parts from Iggy, licking his lips, and turns to Gladio. For a moment, Prompto observes how Iggy’s entire body seems to gravitate towards the direction Noct’s going before he seems to physically put the effort in to hold himself still. Gladio himself sinks into the kiss Noct gives immediately, eyes fluttering closed, and his hips buck forward a little like he wants to start rutting into the hand that Noct’s currently squeezing his cock with.

Gods. As if this all isn’t a show already. Prompto’s feeling the butterflies in his chest, now, all screaming _you’re gonna leave ‘em both sexually unsatisfied and Noct’s gonna disown you as a friend forever_ but he wills it all away as Noct pulls back from Gladio finally. It’s gonna be fine. Hopefully. Maybe.

“Remember: whatever Prompto says, alright?” Noct drawls, and Gladio and Iggy nod before turning their attention to Prompto. “It’s his first time, too, so be on your best behaviour.” Noct turns to Prompto, giving a small smile. “You treat them good, too, yeah? I mean, I know you will, just gotta make sure…”

Prompto nods immediately. “Yeah, yeah, of course! Wouldn’t dream of it!” Then it clicks. “Wait, I thought you were gonna watch?”

“Yeah, but I gotta head off for a bit.” Noct grins at him, then reaches out and pats him on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine, alright? I’ll be back soon.”

Then Noct leaves.

It’s just Prompto now fully-clothed, with a bare Iggy and Gladio watching him. There’s a king-sized bed behind Prompto and a chest full of toys just at the head of it. He’s so glad Noct suggested his own room for this. Prompto doesn’t think his bed would withstand the weight of all three of them.

For now, though, Prompto admires their cocks: the thickness of Gladio’s and the length of Iggy’s. Their muscles are both so nicely defined, Prompto wonders if Noct’s just gonna pull some kinda prank on him after all.

“You can touch, if you wish,” Iggy murmurs, eyes casting down to the floor when he notices Prompto observing him. Gladio’s still looking at him silently, though, a challenge in his eyes.

“Yeah, okay,” Prompto says, swallowing, and moves forward. At first, it’s a little awkward. His palms roam along Iggy’s chest before he moves over to Gladio and can’t help but actually grab his arms and just _squeeze_ , feeling the hardness there and the hardness of his chest and then the hardness of his abs. Fuck. Prompto’s envious of Noct, sure, for having such hot subs, but he hadn’t realized the extent of it until now. He’s _really_ lucky for this kinda opportunity.

“Gonna do something?” Gladio says then, when the silence stretches too long. Prompto swallows.

“Gladio,” Iggy scolds quietly, casting him a glance. “Noct said to—”

“Don’t care,” Gladio snaps out, and focuses his gaze on Prompto. “Well?”

Yeah, Prompto figured that’d been a challenge in Gladio’s eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d be dealing with it so early, though. For a moment, Prompto wilts, and Gladio stands a little straighter, looking a little smug. Then the annoyance comes and, with it, a strong sense of arousal.

These subs were _his_ for now, weren’t they? Noct said he had full reign. Prompto’s the acting dom so they’re under _his_ command for now. Gladio shouldn’t be challenging him at all.

More than a few times, Prompto had fantasized about having Gladio and Iggy to himself, had fantasized about being with Noct and his two subs. He’d fantasized, especially, about feeling them the way he is now and telling them to do things to him, to each other, and to Noct. He’d fantasized about making them _truly_ submit.

He can do that now. He can make his filthiest fantasies a reality.

“On your knees,” he says quietly, and Gladio frowns, leaning a little closer.

“What’d you say?” Gladio asks, as if he hadn’t completely heard. As if he’s _undermining_ him and Prompto bares his teeth just as the strong realization rises in him: he has _power_ over them both.

“I said _on your knees_ , pet,” Prompto snaps out, harder, and Gladio grits his teeth. His hands clench at his sides. Prompto narrows his eyes. “ _Now_.”

At that, Gladio withdraws a little, scowling, but Prompt thinks he sees a glimmer of satisfaction in those eyes just before Gladio bows his head and sinks to his knees, one after the other. Prompto holds his breath through the entirety of the motion until Gladio’s head is in line with his hardening cock. Yeah, _good_. This is good. He didn’t think just the action of _commanding_ would be this good, but it is. It _so_ is.

“Yeah,” Prompto breathes out, and moves over to stand right in front of Gladio. Iggy stands motionless beside him, head still bowed, but he’s clearly sneaking peeks at them both. Prompto grips Gladio’s hair—not too tightly, because he doesn’t think he wants to get into _that_ stuff yet—and tugs it so that Gladio’s head cranes up to look at him. Gladio’s teeth are bared, still, and he’s glaring, but his lips are parted and he’s panting a little. Below, Prompto sees how hard he already is, and that sends heat straight down to his own arousal.

“What now?” Gladio asks— _drawls_ , really—and Prompto can’t help but tighten his grip on Gladio’s hair anyway. “Gonna ask me to suck your cock?”

“No,” Prompto says, and pushes his hips forward. His length, straining against the material of his pants, rubs against Gladio’s open mouth. “I’m gonna fuck your throat.” Then, because he can’t help it, “if, um, if you’re alright with that.”

Gladio snorts hearing that. “Softest dom I’ve ever seen.”

“Gonna take that as a yes,” Prompto mutters. Gladio’s handsome, he notes, _really_ handsome. Prompto’s pretty sure he’ll come if he just starts rutting against his face now, even with his pants restraining him. As it is, this is a _long_ -awaited opportunity and he isn’t about to squander it. “Use your teeth to open my pants.”

“Yeah, okay,” Gladio says, and Prompto pulls on his hair for that, presses his clothed groin right into his face for that and grinds a few times against his parted mouth, moaning a little at the friction before pulling away and leaving Gladio gasping slightly and—is that _drool_ rolling down his chin? Shit. That’s _so_ hot.

Gladio starts mouthing at his pants, first, just over his dick. It’s clear what he’s doing: wetting the material enough for the heat to reach Prompto’s cock and Prompto can’t help a loud groan at that, hips twitching forward a bit, but he tightens his hold on Gladio’s hair again. “Get to it,” he orders, and Gladio lazily starts sucking at the button at the top of the zipper. Prompto watches the way his tongue flicks out, traces the edges of the metal, before his mouth envelopes the area and teeth pull at the material. Prompto’s breath hitches as the button is undone before Gladio moves onto the zipper. This one, he does a little slower: his eyes flicker up to Prompto, clearly knowing he’s taking his sweet time, and, bit-by-bit, he bites the zipper and slowly starts to drag it down.

“Good ‘nough for ya?” Gladio mutters, looking up at him again, and Prompto nods. He reaches down and his cock pops out, hard and weeping and _desperately_ needing Gladio’s mouth right now.

“You’re gonna suck on me,” Prompto says, and grips the base of his dick to rub the end of it over Gladio’s cheek. He watches the way Gladio’s eyes flutter when precome smears on his cheek and knows immediately that the sub is _loving_ this. “Then I’m gonna fuck your throat.” Gladio opens his mouth to take him in, but Prompto pulls on his hair to keep him from doing so. Gladio makes a disgruntled noise, glaring up at him, but Prompto looks instead at Iggy.

He’s standing there silently still, watching them both out of the corner of his eyes, his length oozing precome and there are barely imperceptible tremors in his frame. He stiffens a little when he notices Prompto watching him.

“Iggy?”

“Yes, Prompto?” Iggy asks softly, keeping his head down.

“You’re gonna prep yourself,” Prompto says, and he can’t believe he can actually _ask_ Iggy that and he’ll do it. All his wet dreams are coming true tonight, fuck. “Put on a show. Lay face-down on the bed, hips up, and stick your ass out. I wanna see your fingers in your ass, okay? At least three of ‘em.”

Iggy’s breath hitches and he nods. “May I retrieve the lube from the chest?”

“Yeah.” Prompto swallows, watching as Iggy moves gracefully to the head of the bed before having another idea. “Keep a dildo next to you, too. One that’s a little bigger than my dick.”

Iggy nods obediently before retrieving one—purple and slim, but still a satisfying girth—and resting it on the bed before climbing onto it. Prompto watches the way his ass sways as Iggy gets into position: face buried in the cover, one arm braced by his head and the other reaching back with a lubricated finger, circling the rim.

“Fuck,” Prompto breathes out, watching the way a slender finger slowly dips in until the knuckle. He watches the way Iggy works it in and out for a few thrusts before a grunt from below draws his attention. Gladio looks up at him, scowling a little, and Prompto grins. “Want my dick that bad, huh?”

Gladio nods. “Yeah,” he says thickly.

“C’mon then, big guy,” Prompto urges now, pressing the tip of his dick against the corner of his mouth, “show me what you got.”

Gladio turns his head immediately and gives a lick to the tip. Prompto groans. Even just the barest slickness of his tongue is such a novel sensation that has him bucking forward a little, enough for Gladio to take in the head and, gods, _that_ feels like it’s enough for Prompto. He doesn’t even know if it _can_ get better because if someone told him right now that that’s all sex is, then he’d believe him. Just the slick, moist heat of Gladio’s mouth is enough to draw a quiet cry from his own lips.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Prompto moans out throatily when Gladio starts to bob. It feels _amazing_. He’s hollowing his cheeks, applying a suction Prompto didn’t even know was possible, and, fuck, the way his _tongue_ feels, licking up the length of him when Gladio withdraws is almost enough to do Prompto in. Then Gladio takes him into his mouth again and presses the flat of his tongue along the underside as he starts to bob in earnest, taking a bit more of Prompto’s cock each time he goes down on it.

Gasping in pleasure, he almost doesn’t notice the way Iggy is rolling his hips onto his hand, small, muffled moans coming from his direction each time his prostate—Prompto guesses—is stimulated. He’s already up to two fingers, his tempo fast and a little unsteady, and Prompto starts thrusting his hips into the tight heat of Gladio’s mouth, matching the speed of Iggy’s fingers, and can almost imagine he’s fucking into Iggy instead.

“Another finger, Iggy,” Prompto moans out, gasping when Gladio moves into his thrusts, and he swears he’s not gonna last much longer. He’s surprised he hasn’t burst earlier with no control at all—after all, when it was just him and his hand and the images of these two and Noct, it took hardly two minutes to get off, and that’s saying something—but, yeah, he can feel it now. Another breathy moan escapes him, he can hardly _believe_ he can sound like this now, but Gladio’s mouth feels _so_ good and Iggy’s starting to rut into the bed, moaning constantly in the need for friction and—

Prompto comes with a shout, burying himself deeply in Gladio’s mouth. Gladio chokes on his release but keeps swallowing him down and around him and Prompto feels his knees weaken at the drawn-out orgasm, giving another hiccupping moan at the feeling. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groans out, and thrusts himself a few more times into Gladio’s hot mouth, “oh, fuckfuckfuck—”

Before them, Iggy’s looked around, cheek pressed to the covers, and watches them with glazed eyes, hips still moving on his own fingers, and if that image doesn’t help Prompto back to hardness, he doesn’t know what else would. Iggy’s thighs are clearly shaking from the strain and he’s up to four fingers now, probably already losing himself into the sensation despite what Prompto’s ordered him to do earlier. But that’s okay, because he’s putting on the show Prompto asked and he couldn’t have made him do anything better.

Well, then again, he hasn’t used that dildo yet…

“Iggy,” Prompto calls, a little hoarsely, “just start— _oh_ , mm, _fuck_ —” He stutters off when Gladio starts to lick up the underside of his cock and glances down to see half-lidded eyes and a trained tongue just focused on licking Prompto clean again. He almost buckles at the sensations but rests his hands on Gladio’s shoulders again, thrusting lightly into that eager mouth. Fuck, and Noct gets this on the _daily_? It’s honestly blowing Prompto’s mind, nevermind the pun. He clears his throat, and gently pushes Gladio off his cock, the man giving a small scoff at that but leaning back on his haunches, breathing heavily and licking his lips. Already, Prompto’s dick’s calling for his mouth again but, well, he doesn’t wanna end this too soon.

“Yes, Prompto?” Iggy breathes out from the bed, and Prompto watches as he trembles further when he leaves his fingers in for a moment, clearly pressing into his own prostate.

“Fuck yourself with the dildo,” Prompto orders with a dry mouth, “and keep going, even if you come.”

Iggy clearly shivers at that and nods, obediently drawing out his fingers and reaching for the dildo. He squeezes lube on the tip of it and Prompto moves forward, climbing onto the bed to get a closer look. “Care to help direct me?” Iggy murmurs, looking up at Prompto through his lashes, and Prompto’s breath hitches. He reaches out to grasp the end of the dildo—and, shit, Iggy’s gotten a vibrating one, clearly planning on getting a little extra—and helps guide the end of it into Iggy’s stretched and waiting hole.

Iggy gives a soft sigh as it slides home and Prompto watches it closely as it sinks into his clenching ass. For a moment, Iggy lets it rest there, and Prompto figures he might as well help out further. Gently unfurling Iggy’s hand from the base of it, he grips it firmly and starts thrusting into Iggy’s hole slowly, trying to find his prostate.

“Mm… thank you,” Iggy slurs out, eyes closing. His toes curl as Prompto pushes it in, slower than before, and he doesn’t think it can be _that_ good already. Then again, hadn’t Noct said something about a penetration kink? Shit.

He slowly circles the dildo anyway, pressing in at random intervals to find his sweet spot, and is rewarded not half a minute later when Iggy gasps into the sheets, clutching at them tightly.

“I get it?” Prompto asks, kinda uselessly, but Iggy nods anyway, and Prompto presses the dildo in again, hitting that spot directly, then again and again until Iggy’s arching his back, panting heavily and curling into the sheets, soft moans leaving his lips whenever Prompto thrusts in. His back glistens with sweat, his body trembles, and Prompto can’t help but push in the dildo for a moment, leaving it in there pressed snugly against his prostate, and activate the lowest vibration setting.

Iggy jerks immediately, a throaty, louder moan leaving him at the sensation and his hips buck back, as if simultaneously trying to get away from it as well as get more. He claws briefly at the sheets, curling further into himself, and Prompto picks up the pace again, making Iggy release soft ‘ _ah_ ’s each time the dildo slides home.

It’s hot. Really hot.

“Enjoying yourself?” comes Noct’s amused voice, and Prompto almost drops the dildo. As it is, he lets go, vaguely registering the soft noise of protest Iggy makes, and looks around, eyes wide. Noct moves over to Gladio and lifts his chin with a hand. His thumb traces Gladio’s lower lip, and Gladio closes his eyes, drawing Noct’s thumb into his mouth almost immediately. “Found Gladio’s best talent, huh? Knew you had it in you, dude.” He sends Prompto a grin. “And, hey, you don’t gotta stop now that I’m here.”

“Uh, y-yeah…” Prompto stutters, only ‘cause now that Noct’s here, he doesn’t know what’s outta bounds. Well, Noct _did_ assure him he could do anything he wanted but _still_ … it’s almost like he’s performing. Or he got caught making a move on his subs, which is _ridiculous_ , really, since Noct’s literally giving him blanket commission. “Thanks,” he says, and picks up the dildo again for lack of anything else to respond with and starts pressing into Iggy again. Instead of being focused on Iggy like before, though, he’s hyperaware of what Noct’s doing.

“So what’d you guys get up to?” Noct asks casually, slowly pressing two fingers into Gladio’s mouth when Prompto glances back at him. “Gotten laid yet?”

“Uh,” Prompto says, then pauses, because he _hasn’t_ yet, actually. Just got given a really fantastic blowjob and trying to get Iggy off now. “Not yet. I mean—Gladio’s mouth was _great_ and, y’know, planned to take Iggy right afterwards but…” He trails off again, watching the way Noct leans down and starts licking along the bottom of Gladio’s lips, which is ridiculously and _filthy_ hot. He stares when Noct kisses Gladio slowly, leisurely and clearly exploring his mouth with his tongue, and stares some more when Noct finally pulls away then glances over at him with a faint flush lining his cheeks.

“But?” Noct says, a little hoarsely, and Prompto can’t help his attention being drawn instead to the obvious tent in his trousers. Oh, man, if Noct joins in, then his ultimate wet dream will literally become a reality. Still, Noct said he just wanted to watch. Unless…

“But, uh… nothing, I guess.” Prompto flushes, and a soft noise from Iggy draws his attention to the fact that he’s stopped thrusting the dildo into him. He starts up again, and Iggy shivers.

“Y’know,” Noct says suddenly, gently stroking through Gladio’s hair, “Gladio’s great with his tongue. Loves rimming, too, if you clean regularly. You could fuck Iggy and he could eat you out.”

Prompto’s mind goes right into overdrive. He can see it: him slowly rocking into Iggy and back onto Gladio’s tongue, those hands just gripping his thighs while Iggy’s lithe body writhes under his own. Damn. _Damn_.

“Yeah,” Prompto says after a moment, a little short of breath from the rush of blood to his cock. “Yeah, I mean, if that’s okay.”

Noct grins at him. “Go wild, dude.”

If that isn’t an invitation, Prompto doesn’t know what is. He immediately takes out the dildo and watches briefly as Iggy’s hole clenches around nothing before nudging Iggy’s legs further apart and seating himself between them. Iggy’s glancing back briefly at them, eyes heavy-lidded, but he gives a soft sigh when the head of Prompto’s cock breaches him.

And, gods, does Iggy feel amazing already. Hot and moist around him, and he hasn’t even gone deep yet. Prompto’s getting the saying ‘just the tip’, though. He reckons he could jerk one out right here if he wasn’t already gunning for going further. He does it now, though, sinking slowly into Iggy and groaning more than a little loudly at the feeling. Beneath him, Iggy shifts, burying his face in the covers and moaning softly into them as he clenches around Prompto.

Shit, that feels good. That feels so _good_. Way better than what his imagination could ever come up. Way better than his hand and measly images on the web. The _real_ deal is where it’s at. He suddenly feels overwhelmingly grateful to Noct for giving him the chance to experience this and, yeah, he’ll definitely find some way to repay him.

He hears movement behind him: he glances back to see Gladio get up, clearly looking at Prompto’s ass, and Noct’s already halfway around the bed, approaching Iggy’s side of it. At the first touch of Gladio’s hands to his thighs, Prompto shivers and arches his back a little into the touch, prompting his cock to press into Iggy all the way to the hilt. He gasps at the feeling and grinds a little into Iggy, choking out a low moan. It’s so _hot,_ fuck, especially when Iggy curls a little into himself again with a gasp, clenching tightly around his dick.

 “Hey, Iggy,” Noct says softly, and Prompto watches as Iggy lifts his head immediately.

“Darling,” Iggy murmurs, and shifts a little to allow Noct room as Noct leans in for a kiss. Iggy makes a desperate noise at the first touch and Noct presses the kiss deeper, slowly moving his lips against Iggy’s and closing his eyes with a soft noise. Iggy sinks into it, seemingly helpless, and even when Noct withdraws just the tiniest bit, Iggy’s trying to chase his lips immediately, a distressed sound falling from his lips.

“Be patient,” Noct murmurs, cupping Iggy’s cheek tenderly, and Prompto suddenly feels like he’s intruding. Well, actually, he _is_ intruding. This is their thing, not his, and so he looks away and waits for them to finish their moment before he starts moving again.

“Of course, Noct,” Iggy murmurs in response.

“Prompto’ll treat you good.” Prompto tries really hard not to look up at that. “He’s a great friend.”

Iggy gives a soft snort. “More than a friend, I think.”

Noct gives an unintelligible noise and Prompto tries _incredibly_ hard not to look up just to see Noct’s reaction. Instead, there’s movement and a hand’s sharply slapping Prompto’s ass, prompting a yelp from the blond as well as an incredulous gaze zeroing in on Noct grinning at him.

“C’mon, then,” Noct says, “gotta get rid of that V-card, amirite? And besides, Iggy might start getting bratty, too, if you take too long.”

“Y-yeah.” Prompto rolls his hips just as Iggy tries to twist around and send Noct a reproachful look which instead results in his mouth dropping open from the stimulation. Already, that’s giving hints on what Iggy looks like when he’s fucked out and Prompto immediately wants him on his back right now immediately. He pulls out, drawing a disgruntled noise from Iggy, and nudges his hip. “Face me,” Prompto says, a little breathlessly, then adds, “please.”

Iggy glances at him and nods. “As you wish.” He shifts forward a little and Prompto starts to follow him but gasps when thumbs start digging into his ass and pull apart his cheeks. He glances back to see Gladio’s form, close to him, bent over the bed, the mess of hair at Prompto’s tailbone and Prompto arches his back when the first touch of a wet tongue drags over his crack. He can barely suppress a moan when it dips in not a second later, licking into his entrance eagerly.

Iggy shifts on his back in front of him and looks amused to see what’s going on. His legs remain spread, ready, but there’s a finger breaching Prompto along with the tongue. It doesn’t take long for Gladio to find his sweet spot and Prompto’s gasping when he does, hands braced on the bed as he lifts his hips to allow Gladio better access as he fucks into his ass with two fingers now and his tongue.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Prompto moans out, panting open-mouthed as Gladio’s tongue expertly flicks in and out of him.

Suddenly, the ministrations slow and Prompto almost gives a whine of protest. He can guess what the disruption is, though, when Noct speaks up with a grin in his voice.

“You feel as tight as your ass, as always.”

Gladio grunts in response, and Prompto figures Noct’s fingering him now, or something of the like, though those thoughts melt away when the tongue and fingers in his ass continue. Iggy’s sitting up, watching them all with obvious interest, and impulsively—with nothing else to do in this position—Prompto dives forward and kisses him.

Iggy makes a noise of surprise at first and stills, and Prompto begins to draw back, immediately regretting his decision—because stupid stupid stupid, of course _kissing_ is off the list, it’s too intimate—but then Iggy chases his lips immediately, curling a hand around the nape of Prompto’s neck and drawing him in for a slow kiss. A finger prods at his prostate, sending a shock of pleasure up his spine, and Prompto moans into Iggy’s lips, the man easily drinking up the sounds with clever licks into his mouth.

He loses himself for a bit in the feeling and pleasure of it all. The taste of Iggy’s lips meshing with his own, the tongue working into him and licking just shy of his prostate making him buck his hips almost urgently, and the feel of Gladio’s stubble roughly burning across the hot skin of his ass. The muffled groans reverberating at his rear, too, as Noct continues to press into Gladio with his own fingers.

Fuck, he doesn’t know how much he can take this. He must’ve made a frustrated noise or something, though, because Noct’s snorting somewhere behind him.

“Dude, you can say to get a move on, if you want.” There’s a shift, the bed dipping a little, and Prompto pulls back in time for a hand to slap his ass again. It isn’t Gladio, though, considering how he’s still nosing at his tailbone, but he looks back in time to see, yeah, Noct again. Grinning. “Well?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, swallowing hard, and does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> i know its not finished and it definitely has a stupid ending but i did tell myself i'd stick to only 2k words when filling prompts... look what happened lmao rip laksmf anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
